Project Infinite
by PhoenixFin13
Summary: What if Robin had a twin sister, who's life, in the Young Justice's timeline, is threatened because of her powers? Young Justice must go back in time to rewatch her past and see where it all went wrong. But there's a mysterious organization following there every move, intent on making sure they don't change the past and she keeps her future. Can they succeed, or is it all in vain?


**a/n: well hullo everyone! **

**it's so nice of you all to come and read my fanfic! the beginning of this is from The Batman (2004 TV series) but I promise YJ will come in eventually. It's got my OC, Kyra, in it, so.. enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC. Which means no YJ, no The Batman. I do own Kyra though!**

"Kyra, Dick, time to get up!"  
The black-haired girl shuffled around in her sleep momentarily then blinked her blue eyes open. She stretched her arms up and her too-big pj sleeves fell to her shoulders. She blinked a couple more times before a huge grin spread across her face and she jumped out of bed, landing on her twin brother intentionally. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she yelled, shaking him harshly until he fell off the bed with his own scream of surprise. "Kyra..." he complained, just before his eyes shot open and he leapt up happily. "Let's go!"  
The two raced to the kitchen in socks, where they nearly slipped, but caught themselves on the dining table. "Good morning, you two. Sit down, and eat your breakfast," their mom said, smiling at them.  
Kyra looked at the food quickly, then looked back at her mother, then back at the food, then back to her mom. Then she sighed and scooted into a chair. She began to shovel in the maple syurp-covered pancakes. When they were gone, she licked the plate clean, then began to shovel strawberries into her mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she blushed, looking to her dad. "Slow down, you'll choke."  
She nodded and slowed a bit, watching her brother, who was still on his pancakes. She kicked him, and he winced, but got the hint and went a bit faster. Finally, both of their plates were cleared of food, and they looked expectantly towards their guardians. Their mom looked at their dad, and he nodded once. The twins jumped out of their chairs and ran out of the trailer, pushing off the railing and flipping off a swing of lights, yelling in happy delight. Their mom and dad watched the two. "We need a leash for them, Mary," their father, John, said. "Wait for us, you two!"  
The kids disappeared into the tent, and Mary shook her head. "Didn't you hear your father?" she asked, pulling herself into the tent as well. "He said to- oh!" She stopped as she ran into Kyra and Dick, who were standing in the entrance. They backed up a bit, and a figure stepped out from the shadows, coming closer. With one brown eye and one blue one, the man's grin was wide and very ravenous. "I heard the circus was in town," he purred in a voice that made Kyra shiver unhappily. "My name is Zucco. Tony Zucco."  
"My name is John Grayson, I'm the circus manager. Is there... something you need?"  
"Oh, no. I think we have just what you need. For the right price, my brothers and I can offer you... protection."  
"I don't think we need protection, Mr. Zucco."  
Kyra and Dick had inched their way even closer to their mother, and were watching the conversation between the men with a fear enclosing them inside. There was something about these Zucco brothers that felt off to them. The conversation continued, and as it progressed, the tension in the air grew. Zucco was beginning to explain something about him being from the circus as well. His brothers began destroying everything, and Kyra gasped, shying into her mother's arms. But Dick jumped forward, opened his arms, and said firmly, "Stop."  
Kyra shut herself off from the conversation, clasping her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes tightly. She began humming in her mind, a sweet lull that made everything better. But when she opened her eyes again, everything was wrong, and her father was being hurt.  
Dick looked to her and nodded, then said something, and got a response from Zucco.  
"And what makes you think that?"  
Kyra smiled sweetly, but said in a painfully venomous voice- "We called the police five minutes ago."  
"And guess who intercepted that call?" came a solemn growl from behind her, and she turned, eyes widening, as a shadow distinguished itself from the background and began taking down the other Zucco.  
After a scuffle, one of them fell, and the other three got away. But as Tony ran out, Dick and Kyra both stared him down, and he glanced back.  
Kyra broke into a giggle as her parents embraced her and her brother. The twins smiled at each other, then turned to where Batman was now standing. And though they couldn't see it, he gave his own little sincere grin, looking at the family he had reunited.

Far off in a building unknown, two thirteen year old twins hung around with a couple of friends. They watched carefully on the screen as the Zuccos ran out and the police arrived at the circus grounds, missing the criminals by mere seconds. The younger of the twins chuckled, her hair hanging delicately in her face.  
"That does not explain the powers," one of the friends pointed out.  
"Oh, we're not there yet. Remember, Kal, we're here to make sure nothing happens to her that hasn't happened to her."  
The first voice sighed. "I do not believe I will ever understand this logic, the way you explain it to me."  
"Don't worry. If something goes wrong, we'll know, and we'll fix it. Kyra is one step closer to getting powers. She's one step closer to being Batman's partner, and she's one step closer to being the infinite."


End file.
